Nix
Nix is one of New Marais's native citizens, and is against the Militia due to Bertrand killing her family. She is described to be uncaring and cold, often preferring more destructive methods.http://www.gamertell.com/gaming/comment/infamous-2-introduces-us-to-kuo-and-nix/ She represents the evil side of Cole MacGrath's Karmic and is a conduit of oil/napalm and fire, able to manipulate the two elements to her will. She can be considered the opposite of Kuo. Biography Early life and powers Nix lived in the rural areas of New Marais, living at the bayou with her mother and five or six other siblings. A whole other world, Nix's life was miserable, and all that was keeping her happy was the love of her mother. Though during one event, several outcasts of New Marais, Nix's mother included, had been gathered by Joseph Bertrand III so he can use the Ray Sphere he had with him. The civilians had all died due to their body being ripped apart by the Sphere, Nix's mother included. Though after their deaths, Nix survived the Blast due to her Conduit gene, and so she gained powers in the process. Nix lurked at the swamps, scouring every corner and seeing every sight to behold (which included seeing several of the Corrupted). During her lurking, she ran into several Militia men, and knowing their ties to Bertrand, Nix toyed and killed them all as a warning for Bertrand. Several of her encounters were recorded, and can be heard on Sebastian Wolfe's Dead Drops. With the Demon of Empire City During her lurking, she had fought off some more Militia soldiers and procured a Blast Core. Just then, she encountered Cole MacGrath, whom she heard of due to his actions in Empire City and his recent activities at New Marais. Being one of his fanatics, and seeing that he wanted to procure the Blast Core, she asked for Cole's company in destroying Bertrand's asset and propaganda in the city and subduing his men. Burning down Bertrand's banners and dealing with his men, Nix was left extremely satisfied. Giving Cole the Blast Core, she'd taken into account Cole's remark on calling or seeing him again. After that, she left the area. Just after brief period of time, Nix met up with Cole and Zeke regarding Lucy Kuo's rescue. As they were discussing plans on how to get her out, Nix had suggested to use a train rigged with explosives, speeding up the train extremely fast so that it would be able to derail off into the mansion, causing a great fire that should reduce the Militia's morale. Zeke was against the idea, though he left it to Cole to decide on how he'd handle the mission. Some time after Kuo's rescue, Nix invited Cole for a "show and tell" and asked him to come at a secluded pier. When there, he led Cole into the swamps where she grew up, and after dealing with the Corrupted and the Militia, showed Cole the crater left behind by the Blast during her childhood, and explained what happened. Cole then swore to Nix that they would get Bertrand for what he had done. One for the Team Nix then joined Zeke and the team's meeting regarding the mission on retrieving the Transfer Device. She immediately pitched in that they should use the device, much to Kuo's dislike. She then got in a brief argument with her, which Cole had to break up before it started to escalate. After Kuo left, Nix pitched in her own plan to Cole, which involved tricking the Laroche and the rebels into being dependent on him, to render them useless without Cole. He thought the idea was crazy, though Nix implied that he kinda liked it, before disappearing from the area. After gaining the trust of the rebels, Nix prepared herself to join the attack. She was instructed to join up with Cole after destroying most of the heavy artillery, and deal with the remaining Militia as the others look for the Transfer Device. After a brief blackout, and restoration of power, Cole worked with Nix in defeating several of the Militia, as Cole displaced most of the mortars around the area. After Kuo and the others found the Device, Cole decided to use it, and was given a choice to either exchange with Nix or Kuo. Regardless of whom he chose, Nix disappeared into nowhere, and was only heard from again after restoring power to Flood Town. Pets Nix met up with the rest of the team during Cole's time at Flood Town, and went along with the discussion on Bertrand's presence in the district, though Nix reluctantly spoke out, until Cole arrived. He mentioned that she knew what was happening and what Bertrand was doing. She mentioned that Bertrand was there to secretly create more monsters out of the civilians with the dormant Conduit gene, and then he released it into the swamps and the city to cause havoc. She even admitted that she was later able to procure a monster of her own, though it died protecting her from Militia attack. After hearing Kuo's suggestion on their next approach, Nix disagreed, and mentioned that having an army of the monsters under her command would be better. Cole then mentioned that the two best be ready for Cole's next orders, as he had to think on the approach. Despite receiving no help from Cole, Nix managed to free the monsters after being able to tame them, and delivered them to the swamp, as she told Cole that her plan would work despite his negativity towards it. After this, Nix disappeared from the area. Nix would later spend time at the bayou, taming the monsters she had acquainted herself with, treating them as her new family. Revenge Some time after her business with the monsters, Nix later joined the fight against Bertrand, as she appeared at the final confrontation, along with Kuo and the Rebels. She fought fiercely due to her immense anger for Bertrand and managed to help Cole in weakening him. After Cole made his way to the next ambush site, Nix continued with the fight and with the help of all the others, the monster known as Joseph Bertrand was killed. In the aftermath, Nix rushed over in front of the dead monster corpse and spat on it. Kuo and Cole then comfort her, before the two left her alone. After this, Nix left for the city. Nix would later learn word of the death of all swamp inhabitants near New Marais, and was saddened and angered to know that the monsters she had raised were killed in the attack. Nix then retreated to Cole and the others. Change of heart Nix arrived right before Cole activates the RFI, saddened by the death of her pets. She listened to Cole's topic, and reprimanded him for not taking any action despite him knowing who The Beast is. As he activated the RFI, Nix feels the pain of death passing through her, and stumbled down to the ground. As the whole team ponder over the RFI's real purpose, Nix pitched in that she no longer cared what will happen to her, so long as the Beast meets his end. Despite a subtle uproar among the team, Cole decided to go through with the plan regarding the RFI, and asked Zeke if he could help fix it, right after he nearly smashed the device. After a failed attempt to steal the device, Kuo leaves the roof. After this, Nix listened to Zeke's plan for the Beast's advent. Death Nix was to take the RFI around the city's substation in order to charge them for Cole to use. Nix asked Cole to watch her back before departing, to which he affirmed. The two made their way to the nearby harbor and rode Laroche's boat to the substation across the city. As they made their way nearby, the Beast destroyed the sub-station before Nix could get to it. After this, the two were forced to leave Laroche and his men behind, whom died right after they left. The two then made their way to the next substation at Smut Triangle somewhere in the first district, and there, Nix was able to install the RFI into the substation, and waited for it to charge as Cole held off the Beast. After subduing the Beast for a short time, Nix remarked that it wasn't enough, and then exclaimed that the Beast has got to pay for what he's done. She lunged forward to the Beast, and hit him with everything she had, stunning the Beast and killing her in the process. With her death, Cole took the RFI out of the substation and exclaimed to the Beast before leaving that "he'll be next". Cole later mourned her death while he was speaking with Zeke. Relationship with Evil Cole During her time with the "Demon", Nix had shown some form of infatuation towards him, most likely due to the chaos and destruction he could ensue with his powers. Right after the destruction of one of Bertrand's camps, she tried to get closer to Cole, joining in group meetings just to meet up with him. More often, she would suggest a more destructive and self-beneficial alternative when clearing a job he had. The cutscene before the fooling the rebel mission, As they were preparing they starting flirting heavilly to the point to where Cole is about to kiss Nix until she teleports off. She would still continue to flirt with Cole after this. Rescuing Kuo When rescuing Kuo, Cole takes Nix's suggestion and met up with her at the city, seeing a train car full of explosives. Cole was tasked to protect the vehicle, as it needed to be kept in a stable condition so it wouldn't explode as it made its way to the stronghold. As they faced the stronghold, Cole then charged the car's generator, causing it to accelerate fast enough to derail and crash into the mansion. The plan was successful, and the Militia were weakened. Cole and Nix fended off the remaining men, though Nix left just before Cole got Kuo out, stating that she didn't want to be with him if Kuo's coming. Rebels and Fort Philippe When getting the Rebels to side with them, Cole agreed to Nix's plan, and allowed her to cause mayhem with the turret while dressed in Militia uniform. As she did, Cole pretended to be a Militia speaker, sending out false threats to the rebels that he thought would agitate them. After gaining their full attention, Cole arrived and made it seem like he'd stopped Nix with the turret. Clearing out the real Militia soldiers right after, Cole was then revered as a hero by the rebels, and promised to repay him with their help. Right after the invasion, Cole was left with the decision on whom to choose for the Transfer Device; which was either her or Kuo. When Cole decides to choose her, she and Cole would be subjected to painful shocks administered throughout the body, followed by the latter's collapse. When he awoke, Cole was able to use pyrokinesis, and several of Nix's other powers. Bertrand Cole agreed to Nix's plan of taming Bertrand's monsters, and met up with Nix at a nearby building at Flood Town. There, they made their way into the Train Yard quietly. Cole then killed all of the posted Militia discreetly with his powers as Nix continued on with taming the monsters. After a short while, Nix was able to tame them, and ordered them to attack the Militia with Cole and her. After subduing the Militia soldiers, Nix left the area to "spend some quality time" with her "babies". Last Stand During the fight before the Beast, Nix demanded Cole to make the right choice, to kill the Beast instead of joining him. Nix was angered after Cole chose to join John along with Kuo. She left with the RFI, and prepared to make her move. Nix then ambushed Cole and the Beast, the latter by using his weakness, the RFI, against him. Cole fought off Nix as he and the Beast marched on, and each time, Nix would use the RFI against the Beast and Cole. Finally, Cole and Nix fought off for the last time at the top of St. Ignatius. Cole asked her to join instead of fight, to which Nix despised, stating that once their plan succeeded, she'd be a nobody again, given that most people left will become Conduits. Nix mentioned during the fight that she was wrong about Cole, and as she did, she was subtly sobbing and crying, almost in pain. Though Cole showed reluctance, he was ultimately able to kill Nix with the Amp, pinning her neck down and then electrocuting her. After this, Cole went on with his plan, leaving Nix and the rest of the world behind. Powers and abilities During her early childhood, Nix's Conduit abilities have been unleashed after the Ray Sphere had been activated, with her affected in the Blast radius. After that event, she had gained the primary ability of Pyrokinesis, the ability to warp fire and flammable substances such as oil and napalm, able to manipulate them and use them against her enemies. Her primary skills for mobility were teleporting from one place to another, an ability she had nearly mastered. She was able to perform several attacks, such as throw grenades, send a blast that can temporarily stun enemies, and also fly short distances (which Cole later adapts). Using her power over the flammable substances, Nix was able to grasp enemy units with her powers, which allowed Cole to blast them with his lightning. She was also able to generate a continuous smoke screen that could disrupt hostiles, leaving them open for Cole to attack. At some point, she was also able to tame the monsters created by Bertrand by communing with them for a set amount of time. Her methods are unknown, even she herself doesn't know, attributing it to voodoo, her voice, etc. Using these monsters, Nix trained and bonded with them at the swamps, raising and treating them as a family. Trivia *Ironically, Nix's name in Latin means "The Snow". *Although she could be named after the greek deity of shadows, Nyx *No matter what choices the player makes in the end, she will always die. *Nix has several similarities to Sasha from the previous installment inFamous : **They Both control a black liquid substance (Nix is to oil/napalm as Sasha is to Tar). **Both serve as Cole's evil influence. **Both show some form of affection for Cole. **Both have held a controlling position among factions (Nix is to the Corrupted as Sasha is to the Reapers) * Nix is the only other playable character aside from Cole MacGrath. She is playable in the second main evil mission, and allows the player to fire a cannon turret among the rebels. * Nix names one of her pet Swamp Monsters Cole Jr. Gallery File:Nix.png|Nix talking with Cole. Nix 2.png Infamous good.jpg Infamous evil.jpg Nix Body.png|Nix' Corpse. Nix Comic Style.png|Nix, as seen in a cutscene. NixMom.png|Nix's mother, right before she dies from the Blast. Nix swamp witch.jpg|Concept art of Nix. NixConcept.jpg NixVariants.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Conduits Category:Evil Alignment Category:InFamous 2 Characters Category:Allies